My Sweet Parents
by Panda Nai
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang kesehariannya dipenuhi oleh perkelahian dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?" Begitulah yang dipikirkan seorang gadis kecil saat melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya yang jauh dari kata romantis. Akan tetapi, ia percaya, jika sang Ayah memiliki segundang cinta untuk Ibunya. Begitupun sebaliknya.


"Ichigo, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, jangan menggunakan _combat_ _pass_ mu seenaknya! Kau masih memiliki Kon, Ichigo."

"Aaargh... aku tidak mau lagi menggunakan Kon bodoh itu."

"Tapi Ichigo—hei, kau mau ke mana?! Aku belum selesai bicara."

Bruk! Bugh!

"Hoi, hentikan, Rukia! Kau bisa mematahkan tanganku."

"Hh, mereka mulai lagi." Seorang gadis mungil berusia enam tahun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil yang sudah sering terjadi di rumahnya, melaui celah pintu kamar orang tuanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Gadis itu, Kurosaki Ruru, selalu heran dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang bersikap jauh dari kata romantis. Sungguh aneh baginya bila memikirkan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa menikah, jika keseharian mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan teriakan, pukulan, dan tendangan yang acap kali diperlihatkan oleh Ibunya yang notabene—terlihat begitu mungil dibanding tubuh Ayahnya.

Apakah Ayahnya terlalu lemah dari Ibunya, hingga ia tak pernah membalas perlakuan kasar dari Ibunya? Ataukah Ayahnya terlalu takut akan keganasan dari sang Paman—Kuchiki Byakuya yang mampu membelah semangka menjadi berkeping-keping dengan sekali hembusan angin?

Siapa yang tahu?

Yang jelas, Kurosaki Ruru percaya jika Ayahnya—Kurosaki Ichigo, memiliki segudang cinta untuk sang Ibu.

"Ibu, aku lapar." Ujarnya yang kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Menghentikan aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan Rukia terhadap suami jeruk bodohnya.

.

**MY SWEET PARENTS © Panda Nai**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Hope you, enjoy it**

.

Kuchiki Rukia, atau yang sekarang bisa dipanggil dengan nama Kurosaki Rukia itu terlihat begitu kelabakan malam ini. Pasalnya ia yang terlalu sibuk memberikan ceramah gratis untuk sang suami menjadi lupa akan waktunya dalam menyiapkan makan malam. Ibu muda satu anak itu nampak mondar-mandir dengan kecepatan ekstra sembari membawa mangkok dan piring yang akan ia isi dengan berbagai macam masakan buatannya.

"Hh, Ibu perlu bantuanku?"

Gerakan Rukia terhenti saat gadis kecil kesayangannya menghampiri ke dapur. Ruru yang cantik dengan perawakan persis seperti Rukia, terlihat tersenyum manis. Melihat malaikat kecilnya terkadang membuat Rukia bersyukur, karena keturunan pertamanya mutlak mewarisi rupa cantiknya. Hanya saja dibalik rasa syukurnya, Rukia terkadang merasa prihatin dengan Ruru, karena...

"Tapi aku sedang ingin bermain bersama Kon. Ibu lanjutkan saja ya kerjanya."

...sifat Kurosaki Ruru mutlak seperti Kurosaki Ichigo. Menyebalkan!

Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. Ruru adalah anaknya dengan Ichigo. Tentu saja Ruru akan memiliki warisan dari kedua orang tuanya secara imbang, entah itu rupa ataupun sifat, termasuk sifat menyebalkan Ichigo.

"Hh, seandainya saja Ichigo tidak menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang kau katakan menyebalkan?"

Rukia mendongak mendapati Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Tentu saja dirimu, bodoh."

"Haaa? Kau belum puas bertengkar denganku?" cibir Ichigo.

Rukia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah masakannya. "Sudahlah, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu malam ini. Sudah cukup pertengkaran kita tadi. Aku tidak ingin Ruru melihat hal ini lagi."

"Cih, itu karena kau yang selalu memberikan kekerasan padaku. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan dengan suamimu yang sudah bersusah payah menggantikanmu bertarung melawan hollow?"

Simpang empat mendadak muncul di kepala Rukia. Ia terpancing dengan ucapan Ichigo. "Kalau saja kau tidak menikahiku, aku tidak akan terlihat mengenaskan seperti ini. Perlu kau tahu, aku masih menjabat sebagai seorang _fukutaicho_. Mengerti?" omel Rukia yang mengacungkan spatula ke wajah Ichigo.

Sorot mata Ichigo kontan menajam menatap kelakuan istri yang terbilang tidak lembut sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Bukankah sebelum aku, Renji sudah terlebih dahulu melamarmu? Bahkan Byakuya menyetujuinya."

Rukia menurunkan spatulanya dan membuang wajah. "Karena aku tidak ingin menikah dengan sahabatku."

"Lalu aku ini apa? Bukankah kita dulu juga bersahabat? "

"Tetapi tidak sama, Ichigo."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan hal yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya. "Intinya, aku menyayangi Renji hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih."

Ichigo tertawa pelan karena ia bisa dengan mudahnya menangkap ekspresi malu Rukia. Yah, harus ia akui, istrinya yang pemarah dan kasar sebenarnya adalah wanita yang begitu mempesona.

Tangan besar Ichigo tergerak untuk memeluk Rukia. Ia tundukkan kepalanya mencapai telinga Rukia. "Aku tau kau hanya mencintaiku, Rukia." Bisiknya menimbulkan suhu tubuh Rukia meningkat drastis.

Bisikkan Ichigo selalu menjadi godaan bagi Rukia. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa melunak hanya karena dipeluk oleh Ichigo. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ia memang hanya mencintai Ichigo. Itulah faktanya.

"Hei, Rukia. Bisakah malam ini kita—"

"Aaaa, ada api!"

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu langsung tersentak mendengar pekikan Ruru yang baru saja tiba di dapur.

"Sial, masakanku!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, wajah Ichigo selalu memberengut. Menampik raut wajah kesal yang begitu mengganggu pemandangan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan wajah bodohmu itu. Kau membuatku mual."

Iris coklatnya melirik Rukia yang berjalan santai dengan memegang bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

"Aku menyesal mengajak kalian makan di luar. Harusnya aku pergi sendiri saja, membungkusnya dan membawanya ke rumah."

Rukia balas melirik Ichigo, lalu ia mengendikkan bahu. "Ini semua salahmu yang yang menggangguku saat sedang memasak."

"Oh ya? Ini salahmu yang mengataiku menyebalkan saat di dapur." Geram Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di jalan. Memalukan! Lagipula, kenapa kau marah? Kau kehabisan uang demi membayar makanan yang sudah ku pesan untuk Ruru?"

"Aku tidak akan marah karena itu. Aku marah karena kau yang membeli satu bungkus pernak-pernik kelinci mengerikan itu."

Rukia menjadi kesal, ia sikut pinggang Ichigo, hingga pria itu memekik kesakitan. "Aku membelinya untuk Ruru."

"Ruru tidak menyukai Chappy!" Ichigo mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Jika sakitnya tidak hilang sampai mereka tiba di rumah nanti. Rukia harus ia hukum.

"Ngh, bisakah ayah dan ibu diam? Kalian mengganggu tidurku."

Demi puluhan Menos Grande, Ichigo dan Rukia sempat lupa akan keberadaan putri mereka, yang sedari tadi tertidur di punggung Ichigo, usai makan di kedai. Mereka berdua lalu saling bertatapan, dan tertawa.

"Tak kusangka Ruru mewarisi sifatmu." Tawa Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas dan mengelus-elus kepala hitam Ruru yang berada di bahunya. Rupanya gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur lagi, usai memprotes keributan kecil di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Hh, setidaknya aku bersyukur karena aku mendapatkan duplikat secantik dirimu. Aku bahagia." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

Rukia tak dapat menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ichigo. "Ya, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan putri yang cantik dalam hidupku."

Ichigo menunduk, melihat Rukia yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia rangkul tubuh istri tercintanya. "Bagiku, kalian berdua adalah malaikat yang begitu mempesona."

Rukia tertawa. Agak aneh baginya mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang mengibaratkan dirinya seperti malaikat. Yang ia tahu, dirinya adalah seorang _shinigami_.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin memakai Kon? Aku takut bila Ruru melihat tubuhmu yang tergeletak begitu saja, karena kau memakai _combat pass _mu. Ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahanmu saat menjadi _shinigami_." ucap Rukia.

Ichigo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Rukia. "Justru jika aku menggunakan Kon, aku tidak akan bisa tenang selama membasmi holow. Kau tahu, setelah dirimu, Kon begitu tergila-gila dengan Ruru. Aku takut ia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Ruru saat berada di tubuhku."

Tawa Rukia kembali terdengar. "Kau terlalu mencintai Ruru, Ichigo."

"Ya begitulah. Aku tidak rela jika Kon memeluk Ruru. Cukup dirimu saja yang digilai olehnya."

Rukia berhenti sejenak. Ia lepaskan rangkulan Ichigo di bahunya. "Jadi maksudmu tidak apa-apa jika Kon bersikap seenaknya padaku? Kau tidak peduli padaku?" Rukia mulai naik darah mendengar bila suaminya biasa-biasa saja jika dirinya digilai Kon. Oh, Rukia merasa tidak dicintai sepenuhnya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak sengaja ia memancing kemarahan Rukia. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Rukia. Kau bisa mengatasi Kon dengan tendangan mautmu, tapi tidak dengan Ruru. Jangan bersikap kekanakan, Rukia."

"Apa? Jadi kau anggap aku kekanakan?"

Ichigo menjadi serba salah. Ayolah, haruskan moment indah di antara mereka berdua rusak hanya karena Kon? "Rukia, aku tidak—"

"Malam ini kau tidur bersama Kon! Jangan masuk ke kamarku!" Rukia memperingatkan Ichigo, kemudian ia berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Ichigo yang berusaha mengejarnya di belakang.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Ruru yang masih setia berada dalam gendongan Ichigo sembari menutup mata. Sesungguhnya gadis kecil itu tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya usai terbangun karena pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan ibunya. Ia hanya dia mendengarkan. Ia pun akhirnya percaya mengapa ayah dan ibunya bisa menikah dan tinggal bersama hingga sekarang. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia bergumam.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang harmonis."

.

**Fin **

**.**

Silahkan tingglkan pesan dan kesan teman-teman semua yang sudah membacanya

Terima kasih...

Salam hitam-putih, everyone.


End file.
